


Warm Me Up

by catastrophicmeltdown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicmeltdown/pseuds/catastrophicmeltdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuba takes a trip to visit Canada. But he forgot how cold it gets in Canada during the winter, and Matthew is quite glad to 'warm him up' again. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request fic. This time it was for [rockleelover4ever](http://rockleelover4ever.deviantart.com/), who requested a smexy fic where Cuba visited Canada in the winter but forgot how cold it gets and needs Canada to "warm him up."
> 
> P.S. Cuba's name is Carlos.

Canada peered over the heads crowding the airport as he searched for Cuba. His plane had been delayed, so the gate was more crowded than it would have been, with several flights coming in at almost the same time.

Suddenly he caught sight of the familiar dreadlocks, and he jumped on top of an unused luggage rack, waving his arms to get his attention. "Carlos!"

Cuba turned around and caught sight of Matthew waving his arms frantically to get his attention. He waved back to show he'd seen him, making his way through the crowd toward Canada. Canada let his arms fall back to his sides and jumped off the rack, waiting for Cuba to make it to where he was standing.

He was readjusting his hold on Kumajiro (who cares if he brought an animal to an airport? It's not like anyone could see him, anyway) when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He yelped and turned around, pouting up at Cuba. He poked his chest, saying, "Don't startle me like that! You know I don't like it when people sneak up on me."

Carlos chuckled, picking up his luggage and wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked toward the exit. "Or what? You'll set Kumajiro on me?"

Matthew huffed. "No. I'll hide all the ice cream and maple syrup."

Carlos stared at him. "You wouldn't."

Matthew smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow. "I would."

"You're evil, you know that?"

Canada laughed as they walked out of the airport, a cold blast of air and a flurry of snow hitting them in the face. 

"Damn!" Cuba yelped, pulling his jacket tightly around him. It was the thickest jacket he owned, but it was far from adequate in the cold Canadian air. "I'd forgotten how cold it gets here."

Canada huddled closer to him, trying to protect him as much as possible from the stinging wind. "Don't you have a better jacket?" he asked.

"No. This is the thickest one I own," he answered, shivering.

Canada pulled him faster, leading him toward the parking lot. "Come on then. The sooner we get to the car, the sooner I can turn up the heat."

They made it to the car in record time, Carlos practically diving inside to get away from the freezing wind. Canada immediately turned up the heat, glancing worriedly at the still-shivering Cuban while he waited for the engine to heat up enough for them to go home.

The second he felt it was safe to drive he sped home, probably going a little faster than was safe. He turned up the heat a bit more, and relaxed a bit when he saw Cuba's shivers subside a little more. The ride was quiet, but neither of them minded. Between Alfred and the other Caribbean countries, almost non-stop noise was a daily occurrence, and they welcomed the peace and quiet.

He pulled in to the garage, glad the snow hadn't piled up enough that he had to shovel it out of the way to open it. Cuba immediately jumped out of the car, heading straight for the living room fire place. Canada blinked at his quick exit before heading to the trunk and pulling out his luggage, letting Kumajiro waddle away ahead of him. He dropped them in the hallway, unsure what Cuba wanted to do with them, and went to the living room.

Cuba was sprawled on the floor in front of the fireplace, looking like a giant cat as he soaked up the heat. Canada chuckled and threw his coat on the couch beside Cuba's as he joined him on the floor. He ran his hand up Cuba's left arm, surprised that he was still cool to the touch.

"Are you _still_ cold?"

"Only a little," Cuba admitted grudgingly. Canada was silent for a bit, trying to remember which closet he'd put the extra blankets in, when he suddenly had a _much_ better idea for getting him warmed up.

He flipped over and straddled Carlos's hips, leaning over him so that their faces were mere centimeters from each other. He trailed a hand under his shirt, feeling his stomach twitch under his fingers. "If you're still cold, why don't I warm you up a little myself?"

Matthew closed the gap between their lips, nibbling on his lover's lower lip while he continued running his hands underneath his shirt. Carlos melted, opening his mouth and letting Matthew dominate the kiss while he worked on getting the other's shirt off. They pulled away for the smallest moment to pull their shirts over their heads, immediately fusing their lips back together.

Matthew pushed Carlos back onto the floor, and he gasped and arched as his back hit the cool floor. Matthew chuckled and worked his way down his neck and chest, pausing to swirl his tongue around his nipple. He felt Carlos shiver beneath his hands and pulled off, smirking up at him.

"Warm enough yet?" he asked, eyes sparkling devilishly.

Carlos growled and flipped them over, grinding his hips into Matthew's as he said, "I don't think so. I still feel a little chilled."

Carlos attacked Matthew's neck as he continued grinding his hips, making him shudder and arch beneath him. Matthew yanked his hair, pulling him in for a hard kiss. Tongues dueled as they ran their hands over every bit of exposed skin they could reach.

Carlos cupped Matthew's ass, squeezing as he shifted them for a better angle. Matthew pulled away, panting. "Bed," he breathed against Carlos's lips. "The floor is _not_ comfortable enough for this."

Carlos chuckled but stood up. He picked Matthew up and carried him to the room, ignoring his half-hearted protests as he kicked open the door and dumped him on the bed. The startled look on his face as he bounced on the bed made him chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," he replied, crawling on top of Matthew and silencing any protests with his lips. Matthew surged forward, wrapping his arms and legs around him as he rocked his hips. Carlos gasped and bucked his hips.

"You tease."

"You know you wouldn't want me any other way."

He reached down and undid Carlos's pants, pushing them down his thighs. Matthew pushed him onto his back again as Carlos kicked them the rest of the way off, sliding down until his face was level with the tent in his boxers. He heard Carlos's breath hitch as he slowly slid them down, freeing his almost fully erect penis from its confinement.

He tossed the boxers to the side, not caring where they landed as he focused on the dripping erection in his face. He teasingly licked a strip up the underside, keeping his eyes locked on Carlos as he ran up and down the shaft with his tongue.

Suddenly he closed his mouth around the head and sucked, and he heard Carlos gasp as his head rolled back onto the pillows. He spread his legs further, and Matthew took him deeper into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, taking more into his mouth with each pass. He felt it touch the back of his throat and swallowed, holding down Carlos's hips to make sure he didn't accidentally choke him.

Carlos moaned and tried to buck, but Matthew's hold kept him down. He opened his mouth, but whatever he was about to say was silence by a particularly hard suck. He melted back into the bed, Matthew smirking around his full mouth as he quickly undid his pants and pulled out his own erection. He ran a hand over his cock, his other keeping a firm hold on Carlos's hips as he sucked hard.

Carlos cried out and tried to buck again, but was again stopped by Matthew's hold. He growled and pulled Matthew's hair, pulling off his cock and bringing them face to face. He kissed him hard, pushing his hand away and grasping it himself. He flipped them over, pressing Matthew into the sheets as he pulled up his legs and worked his cock to full hardness.

He bit and sucked the pale neck as he reached for the nightstand, rummaging through the drawer until he pulled out a familiar tube. He pulled Matthew's pants and underwear the rest of the way off before hitching up his legs and coating his fingers.

He laid his head on Matthew's stomach, placing light kisses along the toned abs as he said, "Relax."

Matthew nodded and let the tension flow out of his body as Carlos circled his hole. He pushed a finger in gently, loving the gasp and shiver from Matthew as he worked him open. He added a second and then a third finger, gently scissoring and stretching him. Matthew rolled his hips in a silent plea to _get on with it_ , and he smirked up at him before crooking his fingers, hitting his sweet spot.

Matthew arched and cried out, wrapping his limbs tightly around Carlos as he tried to fuck himself on his fingers. Carlos pulled his fingers out, making sure to drag them across Matthew's sweet spot as he did. He smirked at the lust-tinged glare he received as he lined up with Matthew's opening.

"Get on with it you – ah!"

Carlos thrust in, managing to slam into his prostate. He pulled Matthew's legs up for an easier angle, immediately setting a fast pace. They had both been far too worked up by Matthew's teasing, and neither of them could wait any longer. He went even faster, sweat slicking their bodies as Matthew moved in time with his thrusts, pulling him deeper into his tight heat.

"C-Carlos, please..." He could feel Matthew's walls tightening around him as his rhythm stuttered, and he knew he was close. He worked his hand into the almost non-existent space between them, grabbing his cock and moving his hand in time with his thrusts. He twisted his wrist, and Matthew came with a loud scream, his cum covering their stomachs as he arched and tightened around Carlos. The extra pressure was too much, and with a single thrust he joined his lover in white oblivion, shuddering as he filled Matthew with his release.

For a few minutes they lay there, Carlos half on top of Matthew, waiting for their heart rates and breathing to go back to normal levels. After a while Matthew poked Carlos's stomach, trying to get him to move.

"Get off. My arm's falling asleep."

Carlos snorted but rolled off, almost crushing Matthew's glasses before picking them up and placing them on the night stand. "Was that supposed to be a jibe at my weight?"

Canada rolled his eyes as he shimmied under the covers, Cuba yawning and joining him a moment later.

"Are you warm now?"

Carlos rolled over and pulled Matthew closer. Burying his face in his shoulder, he said, "I think so. But next time, _you're_ coming to my place."


End file.
